Utility industry business operations perform energy load forecasting to optimize the purchase of energy and investment in network augmentation, and to assure that energy grid infrastructures will be able to meet forecasted demands. Accuracy in load forecasting helps ensure smooth, ongoing operation of energy grid infrastructures, and may rely on a wide variety of models and input data considerations.